Sword of Sanctuary
The Sword of Sanctuary is a weapon which was utilized by the Ninja in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. The sword was obtained and wielded by Lloyd. It was formerly obtained by Morro and wielded by him, as well as Kai and Ronin, but at the end of the fifth season, the Sword of Sanctuary was left with Lloyd. The Sword's creator is unknown, but it may have been the First Spinjitzu Master. It is also the second clue to the location of the First Spinjitzu Master's final resting place. History Prior To Season 5 It is possible that the First Spinjitzu Master created the sword, since the Temple of Light shows the adventures of the Ninja and what would happen to them next. The First Spinjitzu Master must have used the sword to repel the Overlord's attacks, as well as to see and prepare for what would occur in the future. Kingdom Come Morro uses the sword to win in an encounter with the Ninja. When Kai confronts him, Lloyd fights Morro's possession and briefly emerges, giving him the sword. Before Morro recovers and attacks Kai, Kai uses the sword to see Morro's next move and escapes with the sword. The Crooked Path The sword is now in the hands of the Ninja, and they proceed to search for the location of the tomb. Meanwhile, Ronin receives a message from the ghost warriors, in which they tell him to steal the sword in exchange for his soul. While the Ninja are busy in the tea shop, Ronin attempts to steal the sword from them, only to realize Nya had discovered his motives and was guarding it. After a brief fight, Ronin outsmarts Nya and escapes with the sword. He then gives it to Morro, who uses it to stab the scroll of Airjitzu, revealing the precise location of the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb. Grave Danger Morro enters the tomb and uses the sword to pass the three tests which lead to the Realm Crystal. Curse World - Part I Morro fights Lloyd with the Sword of Sanctuary during the Ghost War. Near the end, Morro tries to finish Lloyd with the sword, but Ronin arrives in his ship and saves Lloyd by pouring his savings of gold coins on Morro, causing him to lose the Sword of Sanctuary. Curse World - Part II In the final battle between the Ninja and the ghosts, Ronin uses the Sword of Sanctuary to eliminate some of The Preeminent's tentacles, while the Ninja round up the people of Stiix in a boat. Morro then arrives and battles Ronin. After the fight Ronin loses the sword, but when Morro goes to retrieve it, Lloyd attacks and they begin to cross realms. In the end, Lloyd is brought back safely to Ninjago and then reunited with his friends and family, where he is left with the Sword of Sanctuary. He tells his team that he saw a future event on his sword, telling him that Morro had to return alone, not only so Lloyd could defeat him by giving him a temporary victory, but also to teach him the true meaning of being the Green Ninja. Abilities As a weapon, the Sword of Sanctuary can be used in combat. It can also be used as a tool to cut through obstacles. Mainly, however, it possesses the power of precognition which makes its wielder see his or her opponent's next move before that move is made. This gives its wielder a crucial edge in anticipating an enemy's next maneuver, as happened with Morro, Kai, and Ronin. The sword also seems to hold the power of fate; Morro uses it against the scroll of Airjitzu to locate the tomb, and Lloyd sees in its blade that the key to defeating Morro was to allow him the victory of returning to Ninjago alone. As effective as it is in combat, however, the Sword of Sanctuary does have one drawback; it cannot reveal an opponent's true motives. Kai discovers and utilizes this weakness successfully by indirectly wielding his Aeroblade at Morro - which he sees and thus ducks - while actually targeting his ship's mast, crippling Morro's means of escape and allowing Kai to catch up to him. Gallery DeepstoneKai1.png|In set form wielded by Kai Sword6.png|The Sword seeing Jay's move NyaSword.png|The Sword was formerly wielded by Nya|link=The Sword was formerly wielded by Nya RoninTar51.png|The Sword was formerly with Ronin Wrayth53.png|The Sword was was formerly with Morro MorroSword.png|Morro was formerly using the sword in the tomb LloydNewInfo.png|The Sword of Sanctuary is now with Lloyd LloydBack54.png|Lloyd wielding the Sword of Sanctuary LloydFerry.png LloydTakeSword.png LloydVSpykr.png LloydReflect.png Lloyd and Ronin54.jpg Master Lloyd.jpg Category:Weapons Category:2015 Weapons Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Lloyd's Weapons Category:Ninja Category:Ninja's weapons Category:Swords Category:Objects